Devi D.
Devi Degia is a character originally from the Johnny The Homicidal Maniac comics, and was later the main protagonist in her own spin-off I Feel Sick. Summary Nicknamed "The One That Got Away", Devi befriended Johnny and became a potential love interest, though she was unaware of his antisocial behavior and homicidal tendencies until he attempted to murder her while under the control of the doughboys. A struggling artist, she worked in a bookstore for half the duration of JTHM; the other half she spent painting in her apartment. Devi was one of the few characters in the series who actually met Johnny in person and lived to tell about it. She's also the only person (besides Squee) Johnny seems to have ever truly felt any positive feelings for within the comics. They met in the bookstore she once worked in, before she became a professional artist, and went on a date that ended in the two of them almost kissing. But, unfortunately, Johnny felt so happy that he wanted to "immortalize the moment" and attempted to attack Devi. Instead, she beat him up and fled. Later, he called her in an attempt to apologize via a pre-recorded message on a tape player, and to try explaining his odd reasoning for trying to kill her. He also tells her about his attempt to leave behind all emotions and go completely cold, saying he will not attempt to be a part of her life or well-being. Devi doesn't accept his apology, and severely scolds him over the phone for being too cowardly to ever speak with her (as well as traumatizing Devi to the point of her being terrified to even leave her apartment). In I Feel Sick, it's revealed that she has remained somewhat socially reclusive ever since her disastrous first date with Johnny. Her later attempts at dating fared no better, and have in fact become worse (her last two attempts being a sufferer of irritable bowel syndrome (IBS) and the homicidal maniac himself). Presently, she has become even more of a shut-in and has been attempting to make money as a professional artist. However, she finds the job both monotonous and annoying. Also, Devi can't seem to create practically anything for herself. Her latest creation was that of Sickness, a painting of a creepy doll-like version of herself who is able to speak with Devi. Devi fears that Sickness is stealing her creativity, which is proven to be true when Sickness keeps telling her to ignore it/let it take over (and that there is no way to stop it), and when Devi quits her job at Nerve Publishing, and rushes home to try and beat Sickness. However, Sickness laid several traps for Devi along the way (her friend Tenna, dead animals, a perverted man, a hyperactive child, and the Psychic Fat Lady). She attempts to squeeze through the Psychic Fat Lady's fat and learns that it's what makes the lady psychic. It tells Devi about a boy she used to know as a child named Spidgey Simmons. He was in love with her but she didn't seem to accept/grasp these feelings and rejected him. He later died of a chalk-induced asthma attack, caused by Devi breathing chalk dust into his face (accidentally). Because of this, Devi can never have a good relationship and must keep her creativity or she will lose herself altogether. Physical Appearance Devi has purple hair, which she wears in pigtails worn high on her head and green eyes. She wears a variety of clothes and makeup, which include dark lipstick and dark grey eyeshadow. She also has a mole under her right eye. Her ears are also pierced, which she wears silver cross earrings in. Earlier in the series, she has short, black, middle-parted hair. In a flashback during I Feel Sick, we also see her with short teal hair. You can also see that the mole of his eye changes place as the comic advances. Appearances in Invader Zim Similar to Johnny, Devi makes at least a few cameos in the series. In "Megadoomer", one of the people shown during Zim's rampage through town is a woman with purple hair and a nose ring that highly resembles Devi. In "Gaz, Taster of Pork", she makes a possible second appearance as Agent Tunaghost, since she bears some resemblance to the Devi D lookalike from "Megadoomer". However, this is never confirmed nor alluded to beyond physical similarities. Devi is also seen as one of Professor Membrane's assistants while trying to cure Gaz's "Pig-Mouth", hinting at the possibility that she may have a double life as a woman of science as well as a paranormal investigator, helping both the Professor and his son in their respective fields. She is also seen in "Attack of the Saucer Morons", where she and two friends drop off GIR in front of Zim's base. Devi may possibly have been intended to appear in future cameos, but the show was cancelled before any new episodes could be completed. Trivia *Mystical Hill, the place that Gaz and Dib escape to in "Gaz, Taster of Pork", was called Lover's Hill in JTHM. It's where Nny and Devi went on their first date. *Rikki Simmons colored both issues of I Feel Sick and was a colorist on Invader Zim. *While Johnny's surname starts with a C, hers starts with a D. Both surnames are unknown. *It's implied that Johnny is the one who caused Devi's current mental state and she will become like him if Devi allows Sickness to continue taking from her. *Devi's physical appearance, traits of her personality, and the fact that they draw a lot has led some fans to believe that she could be Gaz's mother but unconfirmed for Dib who is said to be a creation of Professor Membrane. *In the comics, Devi's unseen father calls her "Mija", a contraption of "Mi Hija", Spanish for "My Daughter", often used in Mexico. This implies that like Professor Membrane, Dib, Gaz, and Johnny, she is Mexican. *Like Zim, who has GIR, Devi has Tenna who seems to be her only friend and "crazy sidekick". *Devi wore a Bee suit in the comics similar to Zim and Dib who wore one during the cancelled episode "Simon Sez Doom". See Also. *Johnny C *Squee Category:Jhonen Vasquez's Work Category:Cameos Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Earth